Lambda 2000
, commonly romanized as Lambda 2000 is an energy source associated with both the events of the past and the future and is a key element within the story of Timeranger. Lambda 2000 is initially discovered in the year 2000 by researchers working for a laboratory funded by Wataru Asami. Using the energy, they decide to use its power to empower a special weapon that was not previously known to the data of the heroes from 3000: the Raimei tank, which ultimately fails on its first mission against the Nova robot devised by Gien and is destroyed. Gien likewise abducts a store of Lambda 2000, but uses it with a processing device to form another energy source known as Zeta-3, which was widely known and utilized in the 30th century as safe energy. However unbeknownst to those utilizing the energy, the Lambda 2000 was unsafe for use due to its side-effect of creating distortions within space and time. After Gien stole the initial Lambda 2000 stores for his Nova robot, the Timeranger experience a brief temporal distortion where they end up seeing a copy of themselves before it clears away. Although unknown at the time, this was a foreboding of things to come. The second encounter with the energy and its effects occurred unknowingly when the V-Rex mecha arrived in the year 2000. Because V-Rex was empowered by Lambda 2000, it ended up causing a distortion that ultimately trapped it within the time-stream after its initial experiments appeared to fail. Although it would ultimately break out of the distortion, it created a constant flow of Lambda 2000's effect for the remainder of the Timeranger's battle. The ultimate nightmare of the Lamba 2000's effects would not be felt until the remainders of the Asami Group's supply were stolen by Gien to work on his final robotic experiments; in particular the development of the NeoCrisis mecha. Because of the amount of Lambda 2000 used in the mecha, as well as Gien itself, and its interaction with V-Rex, a massive flux of time-space begins to distort and cause a huge amount of damage early in 2001, creating an incident known as the Great Annihilation. In this event, time-space holes emerged throughout the city of the mecha combat, swallowing buildings and causing massive damage to all those around it. Although the Timerangers figure out that it is the Lambda 2000 affecting it, the team can do little about it on their own due to their own personal crisis, particularly with the TDB agents being forced to return to the future to protect them and the ultimate death of TimeFire. Ultimately once the team reunites, they realize that the only way to deal with the time-holes is to eliminate the sources within the mecha. Using the DV Defender, TimeRed transforms the V-Rex's Lambda 2000 into Zeta-3; then the team work together to destroy both the NeoCrisis and Gien, completely eliminating all sources of the energy and thus bringing an end to the time-space crisis. - See Also Category:Sentai Object